


Jodohku

by SSaga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Family, Humor, M/M, Sedikit JJYurio, kemungkinan bersambung, prompt titipan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: "Ah, tidak masalah." Yuuri menghela sedikit nafas lega. "Tapi..."Yuuri mulai keringat dingin..."Anak sulung kamu harus nikah sama saya 15 taun lagi."Yuuri yakin 120% kalau lensa kacamatanya retak saat itu juga.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ao Yuri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ao+Yuri).



**[Rapat]**

 

"Jadi kira-kira seperti itu penawaran dari kami." Yuuri menutup presentasinya. "Maaf saya tidak dapat hadir secara langsung di rapat hari ini. Saya sedang kurang sehat."

 

" _No problem_ , Yuuri- _kun_!" Seorang pria pirang dengan mata biru dan bulu mata lentik merapihkan kertas-kertas berserakan di atas mejanya. "Kau sedang sakit, tapi masih mengusahakan persentasi untuk rapat ini. Kau layak diberi hadiah." Pria itu mengedip nakal kearah Yuuri.

 

Yuuri merinding disko. 'Untung lagi dirumah!' Batinnya.

 

"Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan... uh, Yuuri?"

 

"Ya, Pak Christophe?" Yuuri berusaha menjawab dengan profesional, kendati badannya berkata lain.

 

"Yuuri, sepertinya salah satu anakmu masuk ke ruang kerja." Nada datar Seung--boss Yuuri di kantor--memotong dengan dingin.

 

"Hah?"

 

Dari seberang layar tampak seorang anak lelaki berkulit gelap dengan rambut hitam berponi papak sedang dadah-dadah kearah kamera laptop Yuuri. Bocah berkaos putih dengan tulisan 'Papa's' didepannya--dimana semua peserta rapat sepakat bahwa kaos itu norak dan biarpun dijual sepuluh ribu tiga gak bakal ada yang beli--tersenyum lucu kearah kamera. Mila sampai gemas melihatnya.

 

Belum sempat Yuuri atau yang lain berujar, dari arah pintu ruang kerja masuk seorang bocah--bayi?--yang bahkan masih pakai alat bantu jalan karena belum bisa berdiri sendiri dengan benar.

 

"Err... maafkan saya---" permintaan maaf Yuuri menutup suara teriakan sayup-sayup dibelakang sana, diikuti masuknya sesosok lelaki bersurai keperakan yang langsung menarik kedua bocah itu keluar.

 

Hening sesaat...

 

'Itu tadi kan Pak Victor kepala HRD?!' Batin semua peserta rapat.

 

'Ya Gusti...  _paringana sabar*_ ' batin Yuuri.

 

"Ahem." Suara deheman Seung memecah suasana tegang di ruang rapat itu. "Yuuri- _kun_..."

 

"Maafkan saya!" Yuuri hampir _ojigi_ saking paniknya.

 

"Ah, tidak masalah." Yuuri menghela sedikit nafas lega. "Tapi..."

 

Yuuri mulai keringat dingin...

 

"Anak sulung kamu harus nikah sama saya 15 taun lagi."

 

Yuuri yakin 120% kalau lensa kacamatanya retak saat itu juga.

.

.

.

**[Ayah Mertua]**

 

"Yuuri, hari ini saya mau mampir kerumah kamu. Ada dokumen yang harus saya ambil."

 

Rasanya Yuuri bagai disambar petir di siang bolong demi mendengar penuturan bersuara datar dari seberang _line_ telepon. Bukan karena dokumen penting yang mau diambil atasannya itu sudah lenyap terbakar secara tidak sengaja oleh Victor yang mencoba menggoreng telur, tapi ini menyangkut keselamatan putra sulungnya!

 

"Err... Pak, tidak bisa saya bawa ke kantor saja?"

 

"Hari ini kamu sedang libur kan. Saya butuh dokumen itu cepat dan kebetulan saya ada di sekitar area rumah kamu."

 

''KEBETULAN'!!!' Jerit Yuuri dalam hati yang _suuzon_ kalau bosnya itu memang mau modus bertandang ke rumahnya.

 

Tanpa punya alasan lain untuk menolak, Yuuri kemudian merespon atasannya dengan sedikit gemetaran, "Y-ya... jadi Bapak mau kerumah saya jam berapa?"

 

"Saya sudah di depan rumah kamu." Jawab suara di seberang line telpon sepersekian detik kemudian.

 

Yuuri tanpa banyak pikir langsung membukakan pintu depan, padahal dirinya hanya mengenakan stelan _sweater_ krem dan celana _training_ hitam. Sangat tidak sopan untuk menyambut bos.

 

"E-eh, Pak Seung... masuk dulu, Pak!"

 

Seung hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian mengikuti Yuuri yang terlebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah.

 

"Tunggu sebentar, Pak. Saya buatkan minum dulu." Ujar Yuuri yang masih kelabakan.

 

Karena bingung dengan keadatangan mendadak Seung, Yuuri lupa akan rasa paranoidnya dan baru sadar kembali setelah Seung pulang dan Phichit--anak sulungnya berujar sambil menyerahakan gelas bekas:

 

"Mama, tadi paman itu bilang Chu pasti imut nanti kalo udah gede! Terus ditium disini!" Phichit tersenyum lucu sambil dengan lugunya menunjuk dahi.

 

Wajah Yuuri langsung jatuh pucat, segera ia menyambar telepon rumah dan mendial nomor suaminya,

 

"VICTOOORRR!!! AKU BELUM SIAP JADI AYAH MERTUAAA!!!"

.

.

.

**[Restu]**

 

"Aku tidak sudi kamu menikah dengan anakku!" Deklarasi Victor pada suatu hari yang cerah, di ruang istirahat Departemen _Research and Development_. Bagaimana orang HRD bisa sampai ruang RnD, tidak ada yang tau.

 

Yuuri yang gemetaran berdiri di belakang Victor bagai anak babi ketakutan.

 

Seung diam saja. Ia tidak menggubris omongan Victor dan malah menuang _creamer_ ke dalam tehnya.

 

"Hei! Dengarkan aku! Kau berani menentangku ya?! Aku atasan disini!" Seru Victor. Suaranya sedikit-banyak memancing orang-orang untuk berkerumun karena kepo dengan keadaan yang absurd itu.

 

Seung yang sudah mau melenggang kembali ke kantornya langsung berbalik dan memberi tekukan alis super--tanpa pensil alis dan sulam alis--kearah Victor.

 

"Ya terus kenapa? Orang kita beda departemen."**

 

Victor langsung mematung demi mendengar omongan Seung--yang adalah benar adanya.

 

Seung-gil vs Victor, 1 vs 0

.

.

.

**[Spesial Ekstra]**

Mau tau skenario yang lebih nauzubillah?

.

Seung lagi enak-enak ngopi sambil memandangi foto dua anak kecil, yang satu berkulit gelap berambut hitam dengan senyum yang super lucuk menusuk hati, yang satu lagi bocah (bayi?) Pirang dengan wajah galak.

 

Seung pun senyam senyum ga jelas membayangkan betapa imutnya Phichit kalau sudah besar nanti. Saking asiknya dengan dunia sendiri, Seung gak sadar ada mahluk (alay) sebiji lewat dibelakangnya sedang menuju mesin fotokopi. Sebut saja mahluk alay itu J.J.

 

Ia penasaran, kok rekan sejawatnya yang biasa berwajah tembok semen plester tetiba senyam senyum gak jelas. Diintiplah melalui bahu sang oppa. Pandangan matanya langsung jatuh ke bocah (bayi?) Pirang berwajah galak yang sedang mengemut dot. Dan mata hijau bulat yang merenggut jiwa.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, lantai lima gedung perusahaan itu penuh dengan suara J.J.:

 

"JODOHKUUU~ MAUNYA KU DIRIMUUU~"

**Author's Note:**

> Saya serius. Ini cuma buat becandaan sama temen fesbuk tolong jangan bunuh saya karena Saranghae-oppa jadi pedo. Credit pic: https://www.facebook.com/YuuriOnIcee/posts/281484952285551
> 
> *Ya Tuhan berilah kesabaran...  
> **maksudnya karena mereka beda departemen, Victor ga bisa mecat Seung meski dendam sampe rambutnya rontok juga


End file.
